


Поймал на слове

by DamnAya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: У Тони всегда были проблемы с фильтром между мозгом и языком. Ничего удивительного, что у Барнса однажды сдали нервы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 63





	Поймал на слове

Тони и сам не заметил, когда бесить Барнса стало так же естественно, как и дышать. Даже если они всё обсудили, и он скрепя сердце признал, что Барнс не мог нести ответственность за убийства, совершенные Зимним Солдатом. Но Барнс одним своим видом вызывал смутное раздражение и желание поддеть. Тот легко заводился, но за словом в карман не лез, с готовностью отбивая подачу. Пожалуй, удовольствие портил только Рождерс, который одновременно ненавидел разлад в команде и оскорблялся за друга. Так что Тони вечно приходилось выслушивать нудные лекции, если он буквально чуть-чуть перегибал палку. А еще Наташа постоянно отпускала шуточки про дергающих за косички мальчишек. Тони сказал бы, что ожидал от нее большего, но не хотел еще сильнее раззадоривать. Обмениваться подколками с Наташей ему надоело давным-давно.  
В это утро, однако, Барнс оказался не в духе. Тони, который без утренней дозы кофеина мало на что обращал внимания, сразу не заметил огромные круги под глазами и еще более мрачный, чем обычно, вид. Поэтому никак не ожидал, что Барнс выйдет из себя от банального "Эй, принцесса, тебе еще не мешают твои роскошные волосы? Из Эльзы ты скоро превратишься в настоящую Рапунцель. Мне ждать поломничества твоих поклонников в башню?"

\- Да как же ты меня достал! - рявкнул вдруг Барнс и долбанул своей чашкой о стол, расплескав кофе. - У тебя что, другого дела нет, кроме как доставать меня? Я мечтаю только о том, чтобы ты засунул свой язык в задницу!

\- Баки! - возмущенно ахнул Роджерс.

\- Что ж ты раньше молчал? В любое время, Барнс, в любое время. Воздержание явно не идет тебе на пользу, - Тони оперся бедром о стойку под кофеваркой и растянул губы в самой пошлой улыбке. Ошарашенный вид Барнса того стоил.

\- Тони! - теперь Роджерс развернулся к нему, демонстрируя всю силу осуждения.

\- Ребята, давайте вы обсудите свою интимную жизнь без нас, - поморщился Уилсон. - Мы тут вообще-то пытаемся завтракать.

\- Нет, продолжайте, мне очень интересно, - Наташа откинулась на спинку стула и явно собиралась насладиться зрелищем.

\- Ладно-ладно, не буду смущать наших пенсионеров, друзья мои. К тому же, мне пора вернуться к работе. Но, Барнс, ты знаешь, где меня искать, - напоследок отсалютовав Барнсу кружкой и больше ни на кого не взглянув, Тони с достоинством, а вовсе даже не поспешно сбежал в мастерскую, где забаррикадировался ото всех, врубил AC/DC погромче и крайне плодотворно провел несколько часов, совершенствуя костюм Вдовы. Последняя миссия выдалась жаркой, их всех не слабо потрепало, так что Тони задумался об апгрейде, который усилил бы защитные свойства костюма, но при этом не лишал бы Наташу скорости и маневренности. Определенно, ссоры с Барнсом отлично влияли на его вдохновение.  
Когда Тони наконец решил прерваться, то обнаружил, что провел в мастерской почти пятнадцать часов. Благо, Пятница не позволила умереть с голоду, хотя Тони не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что и когда ел и пил.  
С трудом разогнувшись и размяв затекшие мышцы, он решил в кои-то веки отправиться спать в собственную постель. Тишина и приглушенный свет коридоров навевали умиротворение и сонливость. Тони совершенно не ждал нападения, но тело даже в полусне действовало на чистых инстинктах. Поэтому, когда его втолкнули в спальню толчком в спину, раньше, чем успел сообразить, он активировал браслет и, мгновенно развернувшись, направил перчатку с репульсором прямо в лицо Барнсу.

\- Твою мать! Барнс, ты идиот? - заорал Тони, обнаружив, кого именно чуть не прибил.

На месте, где тот стоял секунду назад, на двери темнело пятно, а сам Барнс обнаружился на полу в углу комнаты. Видимо, успел уклониться и откатиться в сторону. К счастью, с реакцией у него проблем не было. Что не скажешь о мозгах.

\- Если решил самоубиться, мог выбрать более героический способ, - фыркнул Тони, скрывая облегчение, и перевел взгляд на дверь. - Пятница, детка, убедись, что у нас тут все из негорючих материалов. Не хотелось бы залить всю спальню водой.

\- Все в порядке, босс, - мгновенно откликнулась Пятница.

\- Так что за дебильные шутки? Ладно бы Бартон, но от тебя не ожидал. Или ты пришел драться? - Тони снова посмотрел на Барнса, который выглядел так, словно понял, что сделал глупость, и собирался сбежать.

\- Нет, - Барнс окинул его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья и вдруг нервно облизнулся. - Ты сказал "в любое время".

\- Принцесса, я много чего говорил. Что конкретно... - начал Тони и осекся – напряженный вид Барнса без слов дал понять, о чем речь. - О. Так вот, зачем ты вломился в мою комнату среди ночи.

\- Ты ведь говорил несерьезно, да? Это очередной твой прикол? - мрачно спросил Барнс и поднялся на ноги. Вот теперь он выглядел так, как будто действительно собрался драться. - Я думал... Ладно, неважно. Это была идиотская идея.

\- Нет-нет-нет, стоп, - Тони выставил перед собой руку с перчаткой, выругался и дезактивировал броню. - Не надо делать выводы из-за того, что я медленно соображаю во сколько, в час ночи? Не каждый день ко мне в спальню вваливаются такие горячие красавчики, желающие, чтобы я их вылизал.

Будь на месте Барнса Роджерс, уже наверняка пламенел бы румянцем. Барнс же лишь обжег Тони взглядом, но кулаки разжал и, кажется, сбегать передумал.

\- В душ? - как радушный хозяин предложил Тони.

\- Я сходил. Перед тем, как прийти к тебе, - отрапортовал Барнс. Тони запретил себе думать об этом, по крайней мере, пока они не окажутся в одной постели.

\- Можно рассчитывать, что ты не сбежишь, пока я принимаю душ?

\- Я же сам к тебе пришел, - Барнс с независимым видом скрестил руки на груди и опустил взгляд на пах Тони, где под тонкими спортивками уже обрисовался стояк. - Иди. Надеюсь, ты не начнешь там без меня.

\- О, не сомневайся, передергивать в душе – последнее, что я буду делать, когда ты ждешь меня в постели, - Тони окинул Барнса коротким жарким взглядом и направился в душ, по пути стянув с себя майку и швырнув ее на пол, позволяя Барнсу оценить вид сзади. Никогда еще он не принимал душ настолько быстро. Даже по члену двинул всего пару раз мыльной рукой, опасаясь не сдержаться. Мелькнула мысль в следующий раз затащить Барнса в джакузи и хорошенько оттрахать. Если, конечно, удастся заинтересовать достаточно, чтобы тот захотел повторить. Но тут уж Тони собирался использовать весь свой опыт на полную катушку.  
Он даже не стал вытираться после душа, лишь обернул полотенце вокруг бедер. Умница-Пятница чуть повысила температуру в спальне, чтобы он не замерз. Как оказалось, совершенно зря, потому что Тони бросило в жар, когда он обнаружил обнаженного Барнса, который, явно красуясь, растянулся в центре широкой кровати, забросив бионическую руку за голову и раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги. Тони окинул жадным взглядом широкую грудь, прокачанный пресс, аккуратно подстриженный лобок и крупный возбужденный член, темную щель между ягодицами, и почувствовал, как рот сам по себе наполняется слюной. Барнс тоже смотрел, и от его горячего взгляда Тони чувствовал, как с кожи испаряются капли воды. Он медленно распустил полотенце и позволил ему упасть на пол, прежде чем шагнуть к кровати. Ему польстило то, как судорожно дернулся кадык, когда Барнс сглотнул и приподнялся на локтях.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь? - насмешливо поинтересовался Тони, хотя и сам прекрасно знал ответ.

\- А тебе? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Барнс.

\- Мне – да, - не стал скрывать Тони, который всегда считал, что в постели честность – лучшая политика.

Матрас прогнулся под его весом, а Барнс с шумом втянул воздух и шире раздвинул ноги. Тони, не торопясь, прополз на коленях до середины кровати, медленно провел ладонью по левой ноге Барнса от кончиков пальцев почти до паха, улыбнувшись, когда услышал очередной судорожный вздох, а сильное тело под ним дрогнуло. О, Тони собирался заставить его полностью потерять над собой контроль. Он навис на Барнсом и склонился ниже, упершись руками в кровать с двух сторон, точно заключая его в капкан. Взгляд Барнса заметался между его глазами и ртом, так что Тони не стал дразнить и поцеловал, осторожно скользнув языком по судорожно сжатым губам. Но уже в следующее мгновение прохладная бионическая ладонь легла ему на грудь, отталкивая, хоть и совсем легко.

\- Что не так? - нахмурился Тони.

\- Мы здесь не для этого, - напряженно ответил Барнс.

\- Неужели? - Тони вскинул бровь и чуть привстал, глядя на Барнса почти в упор и не позволяя отвести взгляд. - У нас есть определенная программа? Или ты куда-то торопишься? Или мне можно поцеловать твой зад, но не твои губы?

\- Нет, я... Просто зачем это? - Барнс выглядел сконфуженно. Словно действительно не понимал, зачем Тони хотел его поцеловать.

\- Ба-... Джеймс, - начал и мгновенно исправился Тони, решив, что не стоит называть Барнса по фамилии хотя бы сейчас. Но не Баки же его звать, честное слово. - Не говори, что я должен тебе объяснять, зачем люди целуются. Сомневаюсь, что ты не в курсе.

\- Я знаю, зачем люди целуются, - закатил глаза тот. - Я спросил, зачем это тебе.

\- Потому что мне этого хочется, - спокойно пояснил Тони. - И тебе это понравится, можешь не сомневаться. А теперь, если у тебя нет более серьезных возражений, могу я заняться делом?

Барнса взглядом ответил: "Черт с тобой". Но руку убрал, напоследок скользнув прохладной ладонью по груди и животу. У Тони дыхание перехватило от этого легкого касания. Едва не подрагивающими от нетерпения руками он уложил Барнса обратно на подушки, целуя неуступчивые губы, пока те не разомкнулись под его напором. Пососал нижнюю, вызвав короткий, тут же оборвавшийся стон, огладил языком зубы и скользнул глубже, заигрывающе погладил язык Барнса. Теплая правая ладонь легла на его затылок, пальцы сжались в волосах, не позволив отодвинуться, и Барнс ответил, жадно и грязно всосав его язык. Он стремился навязать Тони свой темп, все спешил, будто изголодался по ласке. Тони пришлось разорвать поцелуй, когда Барнс уложил его на себя и стал тереться о живот своим твердым членом. Губы Барнса покраснели, припухли и блестели от их общей слюны, и Тони знал, что собственные наверняка выглядели не лучше. Он поцеловал острую линию челюсти и оставил цепочку поцелуев по шее вниз, открытым ртом собирая выступившую испарину. Барнс пытался толкаться бедрами вверх, но Тони приподнялся на коленях и в наказание за излишнюю спешку с силой сжал пальцами его левый сосок. И чуть с кровати не слетел от того, как сильно выгнулся под ним Барнс, издав громкий мучительный стон, который тут же заглушил собственной ладонью.

\- Убери руку, - велел Тони, неосознанно переходя на приказной тон. - У меня самая звукоизолированная комната во всей башне, поверь. Да и этаж тоже. Так что можешь стонать, сколько угодно. Можешь даже кричать, если захочешь. Мне важно знать, как тебе нравится, а как – нет.

Он ожидал, что Барнс начнет спорить, но тот резко втянул носом воздух, оторвал руку от лица и пихнул под подушку.

\- Молодец, - подчиняясь какому-то чутью, похвалил Тони. - Так и лежи.

Выражение лица Барнса на мгновение стало таким беззащитным, словно Тони заглянул ему в самую душу. Но момент для размышлений оказался совершенно неподходящим.

"Окей, принцесса. Я запомню, что тебе нравится, когда тебя хвалят", - мысленно пообещал Тони, и снова нагнулся, чтобы с нажимом провести языком по тому же соску. В этот раз стон оказался еще громче. Тони смочил слюной пальцы и мягко сжал ими правый сосок.

\- Т-тони, - выдохнул Барнс у него над головой и поддал бедрами, снова потерся о него своим стояком, оставляя на коже влажный след смазки.

Тони лишь усмехнулся, оставил его соски в покое, провел длинную линию языком по твердому прессу, прикусил кожу над тазовой костью и положил ладони на упругие ягодицы Барнса, чуть раздвигая в стороны, раскрывая его для своего взгляда. Скользнул пальцами вдоль расщелины и улыбнулся, когда темное, тугое отверстие сжалось от его прикосновения.

\- На край кровати. Подушку под голову, - коротко то ли попросил, то ли приказал Тони и с неохотой отстранился. Сил разговаривать полноценными предложениями уже не осталось.

Барнс окинул его взглядом, полным непонимания, но просьбу-приказ выполнил безукоризненно. Стоило Тони слезть с кровати и устроиться на коленях на полу, Барнс попытался упереться пятками в самый край, шире раскрываясь для него. Но Тони подхватил его за щиколотки и устроил на своих плечах, охнув под весом. Все-таки Барнс, как и ожидалось, был совсем не тростинкой. Но шикарная крепкая задница оказалась прямо перед его лицом, и Тони решил, что может потерпеть неудобства. Он уткнулся лицом в промежность, потерся щетиной о тонкую в этом месте кожу и горячо выдохнул на сжатую дырку. Ох, черт, он собирался раскрыть ее, сделать влажной и податливой, а самого Барнса заставить потерять голову. Собрав побольше слюны и посильнее раздвинув ягодицы, Тони провел всей плоскостью языка вдоль расщелины от копчика до мошонки, едва задев анус. Потом вернулся, подразнил круговую мышцу самым кончиком языка, добавил слюны и прошелся по каждой складке, чувствуя, как судорожно сжалась дырка от его прикосновения. Барнс взвыл и попытался сжать бедра.

\- Эй, эй. Ты мне шею сломаешь раньше, чем я засуну в тебя язык, - Тони надавил ладонями на внутреннюю поверхность бедер, не позволяя сдвинуть ноги, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Барнса.

Тот кусал губы и дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал марафон. Но Тони сам лично видел, как во время тренировки тот легко пробегал с десяток километров и даже не запыхался.  
Оттянув пальцами ягодицу посильнее, а другой рукой чуть сжав мошонку, Тони продолжил вылизывать его.

\- _Su-u-uqa_ , - выдохнул Барнс по-русски и, судя по треску, порвал под собой простынь. Он так дергался, словно каждое дразнящее прикосновение языка било его током. И Тони бы мог продолжать это вечно, если бы Барнс не повисал всей тяжестью на его плечах, угрожая сломать ему позвоночник к чертям. Поза оказалась точно не самой удачной.  
Кое-как спихнув ноги Барнса на кровать, Тони с трудом поймал его взгляд.

\- Что... Что не так? - еле ворочая языком, спросил Барнс и приподнялся на локтях.

\- Все отлично, но меня убьешь или ты, или мои колени, так что есть идея получше, - Тони встал, чувствуя, как колени тут же отозвались ноющей болью, забрался обратно на кровать и лег на спину, потеснив Барнса. - Иди-ка сюда.

Барнс уставился на него с совершенно осоловевшим видом. Сейчас он явно нуждался в более точных инструкциях.

\- Иди сюда и сядь мне на лицо, спиной ко мне, - терпеливо пояснил Тони.

Барнс издал сдавленный звук, будто слюной подавился, и удивительно неуклюже перекатился на бок.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел тебе на лицо? - неверяще переспросил он.

\- Именно это я и сказал, - хмыкнул Тони. - Ну же, принцесса, смелее.

\- Не называй меня так, - как-то автоматически одернул Барнс и буквально в следующее мгновение уже навис над Тони.

\- Давай, - подтолкнул Тони и провел пальцами по ложбинке между его ягодиц. Из этого положения он мог насладиться видом уже потемневшего от возбуждения члена, напряженного живота, бурно вздымающейся, поблескивающей от испарины груди и смеси сомнения и дикого желания на лице Барнса, который почти спрятался от него за растрепанными волосами. А потом, видимо, решившись, Барнс перекинул ногу через голову Тони, разворачиваясь, и устроился прямо над ним, упершись руками в постель и кое-как удерживая свое тело навесу. Тони хмыкнул, обжигая кожу выдохом, высунул язык и обвел по кругу дырку. Потом еще раз и еще, щедро смачивая слюной каждую складочку. Раздвинул ягодицы, заставляя дырку чуть приоткрыться, и сунул самый кончик внутрь. Барнс вдруг заскулил и практически приземлился ему на лицо. Тони чувствовал его тяжесть, и дрожь бедер с обеих сторон от своей головы, но не собирался останавливаться ни на секунду. Он трахал Барнса языком так глубоко, как только мог, обводил стенки и выскальзывал, посасывал края дырки и горячо выдыхал на влажную кожу. И повторял по новой, наслаждаясь пошлыми звуками того, как внутри Барнса уже хлюпало от его слюны.

\- _Blyad'_ , - выдохнул полным муки голосом Барнс. - Не могу больше.

\- Давай, подрочи себе, - приказал Тони еле слышно. Он почти не мог отодвинуться, и говорить внятнее не получалось, но он знал, что со своими сверхспособностями Барнс в состоянии его услышать. - Подрочи себе, пока я трахаю тебя языком.

\- _Blyad'_. _Blya-a-ad'_ , - снова простонал Барнс и схватил свой член, тут же начав резко двигать ладонью. Хорошо хоть, не бионикой, но Тони не мог позволить продолжать это зверство. Не зря же он старался, чтобы Барнс кончил на его языке.

\- Полегче, детка. Оторвешь, - фыркнул Тони, дотянулся и на ощупь накрыл ладонь Барнса своей, чуть сжал и заставил замедлиться, в том же темпе двигая языком.

\- То-о-они, - выдохнул Барнс и содрогнулся, кончая. Дырка рефлекторно сжалась, и Тони едва успел вытащить язык. Мелькнула безумная мысль, что Барнс запросто мог бы его сейчас вырвать. Вот уж была бы глупая и бесславная смерть.

Барнс обрушился на бок, почти не задев Тони при падении, только кровать спружинила под его весом. Свой член Барнс все еще сжимал в кулаке, пытаясь не выпустить ни единой капли. Барнс тяжело дышал Тони куда-то в район коленей и выглядел хорошо вытраханным. Только в этот момент Тони вспомнил про собственный член, что стоял уже до боли. Вытерев лицо от размазанной слюны, он положил влажную ладонь на член и, чуть сжав, медленно двинул кулаком вниз до самого основания и так же неторопливо – вверх. Потер головку, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается волна дрожи от слишком яркого удовольствия. Другой рукой он обхватил мошонку, потер шов, зашипев сквозь сжатые зубы. Барнс вдруг извернулся – слишком резко для человека, который только что едва дышал, – и накрыл губами головку его члена. Хватило нескольких движений языка вкруговую и ощущения сжавшихся щек вокруг, чтобы Тони кончил, заполняя чужой рот спермой.

\- Прости, не успел... - начал Тони, но Барнс просто выпустил его член, повернул голову так, чтобы было хорошо видно, и сглотнул.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Тони, дотянулся и стер большим пальцем каплю спермы у уголка губ Барнса.

\- Ты совершенно ненормальный, - с широкой удовлетворенной ухмылкой заявил Барнс и улегся на правый бок, прохладными пальцами бионической руки будто неосознанно поглаживая Тони по внутренней поверхности бедра и несколько отвлекая внимание.

\- Не припомню, чтобы ты жаловался в процессе, - отмахнулся Тони, подавив желание вплести пальцы в его волосы. - Да и что такого я сделал? Если бы я, скажем, как хотел, поставил напротив кровати зеркало и оттрахал тебя пальцами, заставляя смотреть на это...

\- А ты хотел бы? - тяжело сглотнув, спросил Барнс, глядя на него вновь темными из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами.

\- Я бы много чего хотел сделать с тобой. Джеймс, - честно признался Тони, спокойно встретив его взгляд. - Вопрос в том, к чему готов ты. Я, знаешь ли, не буду принуждать, даже если мне кто-то настолько нравится.

Барнс нахмурился и потер лицо.

\- Ты не можешь просто вываливать на меня такие вещи и делать вид, что не сказал ничего особенного, - недовольно сообщил тот.

\- Какие вещи? Как именно я хотел бы тебя трахнуть? Ну извини, не в моем возрасте использовать эвфемизмы, - хмыкнул Тони и тоже перевернулся на бок – шея уже затекла держать голову навесу.

\- Причем тут?.. Ты меня дразнишь? - Барнс уставился на него с таким возмущением, что Тони не удержался от смеха. - Знаешь, ты выбрал самый идиотский способ признаться.

\- Что ж. Я сомневался между этим и тем, чтобы написать признание в небе напротив твоего окна. Сейчас исправим, - пообещал Тони серьезным тоном.

\- Только попробуй, - фыркнул Барнс и придавил его бедро бионической рукой. - Ты мог просто сказать.

Тони вздохнул, думая, как бы признаться, что он и сам понял практически только что.

\- Мог бы. Если бы мог надеяться, что ты не попытаешь пробить мне голову своей железкой. Ты, знаешь, тоже не выглядел особо заинтересованным.

Барнс закатил глаза.

\- Окей, теперь ты знаешь. Как собираешься исправляться?

\- Ну, сначала мы выспимся, потом я свожу тебя куда-нибудь позавтракать. Потом отведу на прогулку в какое-нибудь жутко романтичное место, - сделал вид, что серьезно задумался Тони. - А пока мы будем на свидании, попрошу Пятницу заказать и установить напротив кровати зеркало побольше.

На секунду ему показалось, что Барнс его ударит. Но вместо этого тот по-змеиному перетек в сидячее положение и оседлал его бедра.

\- Мне нравится план, но знаешь, что? Я пока не хочу спать. И есть тоже.

"Пожалуй, завтрак можно заказать и в постель", - подумал Тони и сжал в ладонях крепкую задницу. Хорошо, что Барнс оказался тем еще романтиком.


End file.
